Outside of What?
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: “Yeah well I don’t need the money.” That was a big lie. Of course I needed the money, I couldn’t just let Darry and Soda take care of me all the time even if they were my brothers but Mr. Syme didn’t need to hear me admit that. I think he knew that too.
1. Cause of All the Drama

**Ouside of What?  
by: Johnny-cakes-Depp  
Summary: Takes place just after the movie ends. Might become a co-write. **

**Dedicated to Clear-Sparkle**

"Is this real?" Mr. Syme asked me. "I mean, did this stuff actually happen?" He had asked me to stay after class to talk about the theme.

"Naw, it came to me in a dream. Of course its real. You aint seen Johnny around lately have you?" I was getting agitated already and he had only asked one question. I knew he had more of 'em. Mr. Syme was a rubber-knecker, had to know everything.

"So you really hang around cats like that?" Cats didn't sound right coming from him unless he was talking about an actual animal with fur and four paws.

"Well I guess I don't hang out with guys like Johnny and Dally anymore seeing as their dead." I don't know if he didn't catch my irritation or just ignored it but he didn't say anything for a while. I waited for him to say something but nothing came. The tardy bell rang and I turned to leave.

"Wait," he said. "I was thinking you should get your theme published like a book. You're a great writer ya know." I guess I knew so I nodded. "This would sell really well. You'd make quite a bit of money off of it too."

"Yeah well I don't need the money." That was a big lie. Of course I needed the money, I couldn't just let Darry and Soda take care of me all the time even if they were my brothers but Mr. Syme didn't need to hear me admit that. I told him the theme was true and in it I said us Curtis boys were on hard times. I think he knew that too.

"Well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me." I didn't think I would but I said ok and went to my next class. The day was slower than usual and it got me to thinking about Dally and Johnny. I had a long walk to think about them and tears started coming to my eyes. I couldn't cry. Greasers don't cry. But I had done it before. I bawled like a baby on 4 separate occasions and it wasn't that long ago.

Two-bit had started spending a lot more time at our house since Johnnycakes and Dally died. He was there when I got home drinking Coke and watching Mickey.

I knew he wouldn't say anything but I said hi to Two-Bit anyway. I was right cause he didn't say anything just kept on starin' at Mickey.

**A/N: Hey everybody wazz up! Special hi to you Clear-Sparkle! Anyway this is my first Outsiders fic! People have told me that it sounds just like the book. Well tell me if y'all agree via review. Hope you like it. **


	2. A Whole Lot Smarter

**Outside of What?  
****By: Clear-Sparkle and Johnny-cakes-Depp  
****This chapter of Outside of What? brought to you by the lovely and talented Clear-Sparkle! Give it up ladies and peeps. Check out the AN at the bottom I know you cats won't dig my no updates thing but it's whatever. **

Two-Bit sighed as the show went off and pushed himself up off the floor. He went back into the kitchen to fetch himself another coke and I hollered at him to get me one too. That's when he poked his head out of the doorway.

"Hey, Ponyboy, when'd you get in?"

"Never mind, I'll get it myself." I said, rolling my eyes. I pushed myself past him and opened the ice box. Seeing that there weren't anymore pop bottles, I poured a glass of chocolate milk. Two-Bit rested his arm on my shoulder.

"What's with the long face, kid?" He asked, following me onto the couch.

"Nothin. Just stuff going on at school, that's all."

"Well, spill it. You can tell ol' Two-Bit anything."

"Why are you so interested?"

He shrugged, glancing at the T.V. "There's nothing on." I don't know why, but for some reason, that made me crack a grin. Even if I was in the worst mood ever, he could still make me laugh.

"Fine I'll tell you. But only if you swear not to blab, dig?"

"Alright, alright."

"Ok," I took a breath, "You know that whole theme thing I did for English?"

"Uhhh...yeeaah.." He didn't have a clue.

"Well, Mr. Syme read it, and he thinks I should have it published." Two-Bit's eyebrows shot up.

"Whoa, you mean like a novel or something?"

"Yeah, Two-Bit," I answered monotone, "Like a novel or something."

"Well then what are you lookin so gloomy for? There's a lotta money in that field."

"So I've heard. I just don't know if I wanna do it."

"Golly, I don't see why. I mean, come on, think of all the stuff you can do for you an Darry an Soda. Hell, you can get outta here, move away to the country or anywhere with that kind of dough. I know I would." He said grabbing the glass from my hand and gulping the

stuff down.

"Yeah? Well what if we did move away? What would you an Steve do?" I looked down at my shoes and my voice became softer. "What would I do?"

"You're talking about your girlfriend aren't you?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Keith. I never said she was my girlfriend."

"Might as well be. Look she'll be fine, so'll me and Steve."

"Whatever. It doesn't even matter. We're not moving cause I'm not selling it. Besides, it just don't feel right. It's mostly about Johnny and Dallas and their both dead. How could I sell it when they don't get anything out of it?"

"They don't need anything out of it, Ponyboy! I gauruntee you, Johnny's way happier now than he'd ever been in his life, and maybe Dally is too, I dunno."

I took a while to try and put what he had said into consideration. He was right, they were probably happier now, but something just didn't feel right about it.

"I don't know, Two-Bit..."

"Look. Maybe you should talk about this with Soda or Darry. See what they think about it. Then you can decide whether or not to sell it with them, alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

I watched him get up and start flipping through the channels. He was a lot smarter than I thought he was. A whole lot smarter.

**AN: I hope you LOVED this chapter as much as I did. As I said before you received this lovely update from my special friend (lots of love Ebony) who goes by the name of Clear-Sparkle hear on So everybody thank the lady because it could have been WEEEKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS before I updated cause one I'm busy with my 'Pirates' and next Tuesday I'm having surgery. So that means no updates for two weeks unless… Anyway review lovelies and tell us you love it!**


End file.
